<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не оставляй меня одного by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381484">Не оставляй меня одного</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, Doujinshi, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>прошло полгода!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не оставляй меня одного</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759897">Don’t leave me alone</a> by R-kun.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  <br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>